The Killer, His Friend
by SakuraBaka31
Summary: The characters of KHR meet three of the main characters from Creepypasta.But little do they know that there is something much much scarier, lurking in the woods. Rated T for coarse language, horror and violence DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. **on hiatus right now because of school - sorry! I promise I will keep working on it!** Arigatou and enjoy !
1. Prologue

M.M walked down the lonely street, the rain gently pattering on the ground. She opened her umbrella and raised it above her head to shelter herself. She was about a few kilometers away from Kokuyoland, when she heard a voice behind her.

"M.M" the voice called, sending shivers down her spine.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered, not out of cold, but out of fear.

Turning around, M.M saw a man, about her age, with wild black hair and a face as white as a ghost.

"Don't you think this is rather late for a girl like you to be walking around?" he mused.

"Who are you!?" she shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

M.M reached inside her bag. "Shit!" she cursed in her head. She forgot her clarinet/nunchucks!

"I got something better for you to do." he said, holding up a bucket full of some sort of white substance. M.M couldn't figure out what it was.

She winced as the boy lifted the bucket of the white substance and doused her. Then, to her shock, he brought out a lighter out of his pocket. He threw away the bucket that clanged off the grey asphalt, and landed beside her.

He whispered in her ear:

"I'd say you... go to sleep"

And threw the lighter next to M.M's boot. The flame caught and fire instantly spread.

She wanted to cry, but the flames have burnt her eyes.

She wanted to scream, but the flames have burnt her throat.

She wanted to run, but she was paralysed by the pain.

And soon after, she felt the bliss.

The bliss of death.


	2. The Killer and the Pineapple

Meanwhile, in the Vongola Base, Mukuro was happily whistling, which was very rare, coming from him, as he packed a brown satchel.

"Mukuro-san," Tsuna said, with a suspicious face. "You're whistling. Happily. And I interpret that as something bad."

"Ku-fu-fu-fu-fu...Nothing bad's gonna happen...I'm going to see an old friend tomorrow." Mukuro replied cheerfully "I haven't seen him in ages."

"Maybe you could introduce him to us?" Tsuna suggested.

"I'll ask him." Mukuro answered, still smiling cheerfully as he grabbed his trident, shortened it using his illusions and gloves, and put it in the satchel.

The next day, Mukuro strolled down the streets of Namimori, expecting to meet his old friend anytime soon.

Jeff was born into the Estreano Family, just like Mukuro, but was not experimented on yet. He and Mukuro were great pals, and he saw what they did to Mukuro and his friends. When they were 6 years old, Mukuro offered Jeff to come with him, but he decided to go solo. Mukuro didn't know what happened to him, but one day, he got a letter from Jeff last week, saying to Mukuro to meet him today.

All of a sudden, A familiar voice quipped behind him.

"Heh-heh... Still sporting the pineapple?"

He turned around to see a _seriously_ disfigured person behind him with wild black hair, and white skin, as white as chalk.

"Ku-fu-fu-fu. And who might you be?" Mukuro asked, smiling

"You don't remember?" He replied with a question. "I'm an old friend of yours…" he added a clue.

"Jeff? You look very…" Mukuro trailed off, trying to choose the right word.

"Different?" Jeff answered.

"Yeah" Mukuro agreed, obviously puzzled. "What happened?"

"Well, this," he said, gesturing to his abnormally shrivelled figure, "happened when I was 13.I was at a party, and it got a little…wild."

"And…by wild you mean you got burnt…" Mukuro commented, still with a quizzical smile.

"Ah… worse things have happened to others…" Jeff remarked nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Mukuro remembered Tsuna's idea about him meeting the Vongola Family.

"You know, I made some new friends since I last saw you. Would you like to meet them?" Mukuro suggested.

"The more the merrier, right?" Jeff smiled.


	3. La Famiglia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, or any of the fandoms: KHR belongs to Akira Amano and the Creepypastas belong to their authors.

* * *

The phone rang across the halls of the Vongola Base. Yamamoto picked it up.

"Moshi moshi," he greeted brightly "How may I help you?"

"Ah… Takeshi-kun, may I see Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro requested.

"Sure!" he replied.

Putting his hand over the speaking end of the reciever, he called to his boss.

"Tsuna! Mukuro wants to talk to you!" Yamamoto called.

"'Kay, I'm coming!" Tsuna replied, walking down the hallway.

Yamamoto handed him the reciever, and Tsuna picked up.

"Sup" Tsuna said.

"Ah… Tsunayoshi-kun, remember how you asked about introducing my old friend to the family?" Mukuro began,

"Yes…" Tsuna replied

"He agreed to come, so tell everyone to get the base ready, 'K?" Mukuro requested.

"O…K…" Tsuna trailed off, and hung up awkwardly. He was NOT used to Mukuro's tone and even after all these years, it made shivers run down his spine.

Tsuna decided to tell his friends about the guest. He walked towards the kitchen where Kyoko and Haru were writing a new volume to add to the massive collection of cookbooks on the shelf.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan," Tsuna said, " Mukuro said that one of his old friends is coming over. Can you help me get the base ready?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kyoko replied, smiling perfectly. "We'll cook something for him!"

"And I'll set the table!" Haru chimed happily.

Tsuna thanked them, and strode towards the phone, for he had another question to ask Mukuro.

Tsuna picked up the phone.


	4. All Too Similar

"And today's someone-" Mukuro's phone sang, before he picked it up, and spoke into the reciever.

"Ku-fu-fu…Moshi-moshi" he greeted

"Hi" Tsuna said "I have another question to ask you… Does Jeff have somewhere to stay?"

"He said that this was only a day trip."

"OK, thanks, bye." Tsuna ended, rather awkwardly.

Mukuro put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked.

"It was that friend that I was talking to you about." Mukuro replied.

Then all of a sudden, a loud roar sounded from behind the block. Jeff and Mukuro looked to see a purple glow and spikes peeking up from behind the apartment.

"Cloud flames?" Mukuro wondered, then smirked. "OK, time for some entertainment!"

The pair ran to see what's happening, entering a building, so they would be unnoticed.

Mukuro ran and Jeff followed him. They stopped in front of a window, and Mukuro signalled Jeff to stay in the shadows. Jeff and Mukuro were almost invisible in the darkness, but were able to see everything laid out in front of them.

Hibari has unleashed his box weapon and made it so that it was like a massive spiked wrecking ball, and there was a girl holding a kitchen knife who was poised in a defensive stance. Mukuro was disgusted when he saw that the girl only had gaping black holes for eyes.

Jeff was interested in what was happening, until he saw the girl.

"Jane." he whispered

"Oh." Mukuro mused "You know her?"

"Yeah." Jeff replied "She hates my guts for who knows why, so I have to…. Dispose of her…"

"Alright," Mukuro murmured with that familiar evil smirk appearing on his face. "How's about we crash this partry?"

"I'll lead" Mukuro suggested

"Let's go!" Jeff replied

"1…" Mukuro counted and stood in a stance

"2…" Jeff stood behind him

"3!"Mukuro finished, running towards the window, Jeff following him

They broke through the window, glass shattering and raining everywhere, and landed perfectly in sync. They rose up to their full height.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hibari." Mukuro purred

"Get ready to be bitten to death, pineapple." Hibari growled.

"Jane, long time no see!" Jeff greeted.

"Urgh! You sadistic son of a bitch!" Jane shouted

They knew what to do all too well. Hibari raised his tonfa, bursting into purple flames, as Mukuro took his trident out of his satchel, raising it high and striking it on the ground, making cracks form on the surface. Jane ran towards Jeff, attempting to stab him. Everyone was trying to get it over and done with. Hibari was starting to get really pissed off, because of the crowd around him and Jeff was well… just uncomfortable… they should have at least introduced him before he started to fight with Jane!

And by the end, they were all exhausted, and they were either lying down, sitting down or leaning on a wall.

"I don't think that Tsunayoshi-kun will mind if we have a few more guests over, _ne_?" Mukuro said, trying to catch his breath back.

He walked over to Jeff and Jane, to see that they were alright, and he grabbed Hibari by the cruff of his neck.

"You sure he's alright that way?" Jeff asked, referring to Hibari.

"Yeah, he's a tough one." Mukuro answered.

And so, the 4 left for the Vongola Base… but little did our hosts know that there would be some unexpected guests arriving…


	5. Haunted Dreams

"OHMYFUCKINGGODYOUWHAT!?" Tsuna screamed at Mukuro.

"Hmm?" Mukuro hummed, focusing on sharpening his trident. "Oh, the guests…. I left them with Lambo in the common room…"

-Common room-

Lambo and I-pin looked up at the 3 faces staring at him. Only one of them was familiar, but even still, it was scary to look him in the eye. They were all bleeding and mauled, but that only made them look even more scarier, I-pin was really scared, she looked like she was about to die from fear.

Then she screamed.

-Back to Tsuna and Mukuro's conversation…-

Tsuna heard a loud scream coming from the common room, and decided to go and see what's happening.

 _Mukuro, you idiot,_ he thought, _why did you leave them with Lambo and I-pin- hang on, he only said that he left them with Lambo!_

When he got there, he saw Hibari, Jeff and Jane standing in front of I-pin and Lambo.

"H-hey!" Seeing the children scream, Tsuna shouted in their defence "Leave them alone!"

Then he saw the all too familiar markings on I-pin's forehead…

 _The Mah-jong Countdown! No!_ , a voice screamed in his head, he ran, picked up I-pin, and threw her outside, just in time for the markings on her temple count to the explosion…

3…

2…

1…

BOOM!

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cried, running outside "What's happening!?"

"I-Pin exploded." Tsuna replied.

The smoke from the explosion fogged up the area. Jeff and Jane, who followed Tsuna gagged at the repulsive smell.

Tsuna turned around to see whether everyone's alright. Hibari just huffed, which Tsuna translated as "Yeah, I'm OK, now scram." However when he saw the other two, Mukuro in his fifth form seemed like a cute kitten.

Both of them had oily black hair, and bleached white skin, where as the man had a creepy grin that scared the living daylights out of Tsuna and Gokudera, the woman had a rather serious face. The man was wearing a white hoodie, and dress pants, and the woman was wearing a dress with some sort of apron. Oh, and the man, had eyes with black rings around them, and Tsuna realised that they were burnt eyelids. _What kind of person would burn their eyelids!? Because they don't want to sleep or something!?_ He frantically thought. Then he saw the woman, and she had no eyes at all.

 _Oh god…_ Tsuna thought.

 _I'll never sleep again!_

"I'm Jeff and this," the creepy looking man introduced, pointing to the woman "is Jane."

"Hey." Jane greeted.

"I-I'm Tsuna, and this is Gokudera." Tsuna said, gesturing to Gokudera. Tsuna was very scared when he tried to look Jeff and Jane in the eye. "This is I-pin and Lambo" gesturing to I-Pin and Lambo respectively.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened, and Yamamoto came inside.

"Tsuna," he said "I didn't know there were guests here…"

"Yamamoto-kun, this is Jeff, and Jane. They somehow got hurt, and they need to stay somewhere. Is it OK if they stay in the base?"

"Yeah, that's OK!" he said brightly, and then turning to the guests, he introduced himself. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Oh, no… surely you guys are too busy-" Jeff protested before he was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"No, no, that's OK!" Yamamoto said, "It's not a problem. Plus, you guys look so tired… Man, you must have had a great day out, _ne_?"

 _And there he goes again with the obliviousness._ Tsuna thought.

"Well I guess I should tell the others right?" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto-kun, wait-" Tsuna tried telling him.

But he was already gone.


	6. Only For Tonight

Kyoko, Chrome and Haru were all thinking the same thing when they saw the guests arrive into the kitchen.

 _OH….MY… F***ING…. GOSH…_

Luckily they managed to keep their feelings inside their head, as they tried not to scream and call the police.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome-san," Tsuna said, "This is Jeff and Jane. They've kind of… hurt themselves, and they need to stay overnight."

"Th-that's alright!" Haru replied, her voice trembling from fear. "They can stay as long as they want to!"

"Well, would you like to see your rooms?" Tsuna offered

Tsuna led the guests to the rooms.

"Jeff, this is your room, and Jane, this is yours." He said, pointing to Jeff's and Jane's respective rooms. "Please feel free to make yourselves at home. Dinner will be at 7:00" he said, mustering just enough bravery to smile.

Walking out the corridor, Tsuna came into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting. He sat down at the table and everybody let out a relieved sigh.

"C-creepy-desu…" Haru stuttered.

"Least it'll only be for tonight…" Tsuna replied.

"Mukuro has some interesting friends, doesn't he?" Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna sighed out of tiredness.

After 5 minutes of trying to get the creepy faces out of their heads without success, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome decided to start cooking dinner for everyone.

Once they were done, Jeff and Jane were called out to have dinner.

Jeff and Jane sat at the ends of the table; they didn't want to start a battle now, and just make a bad impression. Everybody sat and ate in an eerie silence, only broken by the occasional 'clink-clink' noise of a spoon on a plate.

 _Oh my gosh…_ thought Jane as she noticed that nobody was talking. They looked like they would normally laugh, talk and joke around at the dinner table, but this time they were as quiet as mice. _Are we really that scary?_

Meanwhile, outside the base, an abnormally tall man in a suit that miraculously fit him stared through the window, studying everyone. He made a list of names, and matched them to a description. But he had to be careful, if anyone saw him, and got the information, he would be stuffed, then again, he didn't have to; he could kill anyone as he pleased.

A voice broke the silence of the woods.

"Long time, no see, Slendy." it said

 _Don't call me that._ The man thought bitterly. _It's Slenderman._

"What'cha looking at?"

The man pointed a finger at the Vongola Family. Everyone was sitting at the table, eating in silence. Judging by their looks, they were speed ranting in their heads… about something. But nobody noticed the man outside the window.

 _Always watching, Decimo, no eyes._ He thought


	7. The Varia's Guest

"VOOOOOOIII!" the doorbell screamed in the Varia Mansion.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran droned "Was that Squalo-senpai?"

"U-shi-shi…No, that was the doorbell of Squalo I secretly recorded." Bel replied with a mischievous grin.

"Why didn't you do your own voice?" Fran asked "Considering your name is Bel and everything…."

"Shut up, toady." Bel shot back. "Go and see who it is."

"Yes, senpai…" Fran trailed off in his usual monotone voice and walked off.

Fran opened the door and looked around, seeing nobody. "Hello, who's there?"

He heard a small yap, and looked down. He saw an adorable husky staring up at him. _Hmm, no collar,_ he thought. Picking up the dog, he turned and went inside closing the door.

"Hey, Bel-senpai, look what I found." Fran called.

"U-shi-shi." Bel chuckled, when he saw the dog. "He's adorable, isn't he? Good dog!" He patted the dog's head. It yapped in delight and licked Bel's face.

"A dog likes you?" Fran muttered under his breath "That dog must be a psychopath."

"VOOOOOOI!" This time, the real Squalo came into the room. "FIRST OF ALL, WHO THE F*** RECORDED THE DOORBELL? AND SECOND OF ALL, WHY IS THERE A GODDAMNED HUSKY IN HERE!?"

"I saw him outside." Fran replied. "He was all lonely, and whimpering"

"VOI! THE STUPID BOSS IS ALLERGIC TO DOGS! WHY THE F*** DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM HERE!?"

Then, the door opened and Lussuria came in. "My, my, what's the noise this time?" Lussuria groaned, and then gasped in surprise as he saw the dog.

"Oh, my, what a cutie!" He came over and patted him, and scratched his belly, as he turned over. "Too bad the boss is allergic to dogs." Lussuria sighed.

Then, a "ding" sounded.

"Oh, dinner's ready!" Lussuria chimed, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hide the dog?" Bel suggested.

"Hide the dog." Fran confirmed.

Bel went into his room, and hid the dog under the bed. "I promise I'll send you some food if you stay here k'?" he said, and left.

As Bel left the room, the dog grinned, showing a human set of teeth as he did.

* * *

Bel was feeling really tired after the eventful day. He decided to go to bed early. As he entered the room carrying a plate with a steak on it for the dog, he saw the dog grin demonically. He gasped, and reached for the phone and took a picture. _They need to know._ Luckily, the internet coverage was pretty good. He ran out of the room, but right before he hit upload, he heard a voice. He swore it was the dog's.

 _"_ _Spread the word…"_

He hit the upload button, and he ran out of the room.

"Fran!" Bel called.

"Hnn?" Fran hummed.

"The dog." Bel replied. "It grinned at me. Human smile!"

"Oh, no. He's real." Fran muttered to himself, then turned to Bel. "Smile Dog is real."


	8. The Owner Finds His Dog

The next day, in the Vongola Family's base, Yamamoto was on his computer, looking at any news from his Facebook posts. He was about to click on the red 'X' button when he saw something really, _really_ disturbing.

It was a dog with a human grin. And not one of those LOL photos that he loved; he felt himself shiver with disgust and fear. He saw the name underneath the photo.

Belphegor.

He ran out of the room. "Gokudera!" he called.

"What now, baseball freak?" Gokudera asked, very annoyed that Yamamoto disturbed his latest research on Bloody Mary

"You wouldn't believe what I saw." Yamamoto replied.

"Hnn?" Gokudera had a quizzical look on his face as he saw the picture. He saw a dog with a strange grin. Gokudera shuddered.

"That's Smile Dog." he said, "What's he doing in Bel's room?"

"I don't know! And look, underneath the photo!"

"Oh no," Gokudera muttered under his breath, and then, in an urgent tone, "I've got to tell Juudaime!" he declared, running out of the room.

5 minutes later, Tsuna was worried for the Varia, if not a little confused, after Gokudera explained what happened.

"So what you're saying is that a dog with a human grin called Smile Dog lives in the Varia Castle?"

Then all of a sudden, the door opened, Jeff burst into the room.

"Jane's been chasing me and threatening to cut my throat out ag—whoa, is that Smile Dog?"

"You know that dog?" Gokudera asked, his tone turning icy. "Do you know that mutt's risk to Juudaime!?"

Then all of a sudden –

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo's groundbreaking battle cry made the windows in the base crack, even though the volume is on 1%.

"Sheesh, that's loud" Jeff muttered. "He never gets a sore throat?"

"Never" Yamamoto muttered back.

He was carrying a dog by its neck. The dog let out a strangled whimper.

"F***ING BRATS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF THIS AND GET IT OUT OF THE STUPID BOSS SIGH –"

"AAACHOOO!" Xanxus sneezed. "Hey, trash, didn't I tell you, NO DOGS IN THE MANSION!" he added, throwing glass of whisky at the silver haired captain, whose hair instantly coloured beige.

"Smile Dog?" Jeff muttered under his breath. Then, he ordered, "Let him go. Or else," he motioned his finger across his own throat, grinning sadistically.

"U-shi-shi." A voice laughed behind the couch. A blonde man with hair covering his eyes popped out. "What an amazing owner you are." He remarked sarcastically.

Jeff laughed bitterly. "You don't know the meaning of TLC do you?"

"VOOOI, OF COURSE WE DO!"

"Says the guy almost choking my pet. Now," Jeff replied. " _Let. Him. Go_."

Bel was quick to reply.

"Come and catch us first." He said, and ended the call.


	9. Serious Cliche

The Vongola rang the doorbell, and to Squalo's relief, the doorbell went "Ding-Dong."

Leviathan opened the door. Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari, Jeff and Jane stood in front of him. "The boss is that way." He grunted.

There was a black haired man sitting on a chair, who Tsuna said was Xanxus, and a man with long, white hair, who Tsuna said was Squalo.

"Hey, trash—AACHOO!" Xanxus sneezed "get that mutt out of here!"

"VOOI!" Squalo screamed "It's not _our_ fault that you're allergic to dogs!"

Xanxus threw a glass of whisky at Squalo, and naturally, he got hit.

"Lively bunch." Jeff muttered. "You said this was your assassination squad?"

"Yeah." Tsuna replied. "That's them"

"A little too loud for my taste…" Jane commented.

"For once we agree about something." Jeff replied.

"You there." Xanxus glared at Jeff. "That mutt is yours?"

"Mm-hmm" Jeff nodded. "You better not have been hurting it. Or else." His eyes glinted sadistically.

A bark sounded from the far right. Jeff turned around to see what it is. A blonde man with his hair covering his eyes emerged with a boy in his teens, wearing a hat resemblent to a frog. They were carrying his pet Smile Dog, by its collar.

"U-shi-shi." The blonde man laughed, letting go of the dog. "This is your dog? You need to be a bit more responsible, ne? "

"You, the guy that just dropped my dog on to the floor, say I need to be more responsible." Jeff shot back.

The dog ran up to Jeff, who picked it up. The dog licked his cheek, as a way of saying 'hi'.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed shut.

"Bel-Senpai, is this one of your pranks?" The boy asked.

"If I did it, Fran, it'd be ten thousand times scarier than slamming doors, which are way too cliché for this prankster." Bel replied.

Then, a gas started spreading around the room, its tendrils curling up into the air above. Jane tried opening one of the doors leading into another room, but the door was locked. She cursed. "None of them are opening!"

Then everything plunged into darkness.

* * *

 _"Hidden cameras indicate that the enemies are sedated for now and ready for collection."_

 _"Hnn? Is that so? Well done, Marco-kun. Is_ our _game piece in position?"_

 _"Yes, boss."_

 _"Then, we are ready to play."  
_


	10. Into the Dark

Really sorry about the really late chapter... I've been very busy these days and I barely managed to find the time to do it. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't find anything in the pitch black darkness. After a few minutes of slowly treading in the dark, he felt his foot hit something. He reached down and felt for it. Thank goodness, it was a torch. A crappy one at that, he thought, turning it on.

Soon, he was stepping through the pine trees and having a couple of close shaves with them. He found a note nailed onto a nearby pine tree. Scrawled on it were two words,

"This way"

There was also an arrow sketched crudely on it. Tsuna looked up and saw darkness.

He looked around and he saw somewhat of an outline of a really tall man. Something twisted inside Tsuna. It was the same thing that he felt when Mukuro was nearby, but _different._ He decided to follow the arrow.

He looked up again and saw the pine trees disappear into the darkness.

So did he, treading forward into the woods.

* * *

Hibari looked around to see trees everywhere. He walked forwards, trying to find out one, where the heck is he, and two, where were his tonfa? He treaded around for a minute or two before, before he saw a familiar shape through the mist curling around his feet. There they were. He picked them up, feeling the cold touch of steel soothe his hands.

A chilly wind lashed at his face, and he heard whispers…

 _"…destroy her…."_

 _Destroy who?_ , he thought

 _"Your precious school… The one thing you care about… Burn her down…"_

Something snapped inside Hibari. Nobody screws with his school and gets away with it! He ran in the direction he was facing. Not meaning to run away, but meaning to run toward the voice.

Soon, his hair was damp from sweat as he leapt from branch to branch, occasionally dropping to the ground only to keep chasing the voice.

 _"Shatter her windows…_

 _Destroy her walls…_

 _Rain of fire burning her to ashes…_

 _that school from Kokuyo will be in a better state than her…"_

He halted in front of a tree, seeing a note.

'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, KYOYA, BEFORE I DESTROY HER."

He started running again. His face was drenched with sweat, and his legs felt like they were about to snap in half, but he still had to go on.

Before long, he started going towards a building. All of a sudden a loud, static ringing erupted in his ears. Then he heard the whispers, louder than before, taunting him.

 _"Destroy your stupid school, turn her into the pile of rubble she should be…"_

Then the ringing stopped, and Hibari was greeted with a man. Hibari tried to distinguish his face.

Unfortunately for him, the man didn't have one.


	11. Just Keep Walking Don't Stop

Sorry guys for the second late entry... its getting really busy and harder and harder for me to submit the chapters, but i will keep going! Arigato for being so patient! (

Mukuro looked up to the stars. They were burning bright. He searched and searched, but he couldn't find the north star anywhere. Then he decided to give the moss technique a shot. Nothing. This place was too dry. So he just walked, and walked, then he found a note. It screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mukuro tilted his head in confusion. Leave him alone from _what_?

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Then he saw what the note was talking about. He saw the monster's white face, and instantly, he could feel the life drain away from him. He simply knew that it if he decided to fight him that he would've bitten off more than he could chew. So, he just ignored the monster, and kept walking in the opposite direction. _Just keep walking,_ he thought. Then he found another note, which showed a picture of the monster, and along the margins of the picture had:

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" written on it.

Mukuro picked up the pace, and kept going until he reached a tall building. He went inside, and to his surprise, and relief, he found a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Rokudo Mukuro?"

It was his old rival, Hibari Kyoya.


	12. The Building

Jeff walked around in a familiar surrounding. He roamed for years in these woods, trying to find some beasts to kill for some fun, he has even seen the Slenderman in these parts! But of course he couldn't kill Jeff; he wasn't your average human… he wasn't a human at all! Ever since that incident at the birthday party, he was so disfigured that old Slendy here slowly…floated…backwards following an awkward silence.

He walked around trying to find the others. It was so lonely without the others. _No, Jeff, you're going soft!_ As he was pacing around the trees, his foot felt something and out of curiosity, he grabbed it. A torch with half battery. He smiled.

 _Ah… Déjà vu._

He started running in the direction he was facing, leaping over tree roots, and soon enough, he saw something. He flicked the torch and sure enough, there was the note. He turned the torch off.

The paper let out a short rustle as Jeff picked it up off the ground. He picked up his pace, concentrating on his light, speedy footfalls.

And almost in harmony, the Slenderman followed.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

After a few seconds he slowed down as he saw the building. An unexplained feeling told him to go straight inside. He kicked down the door and kept running. He stopped in front of another door.

 _"Ah, Kyoya-kun. Pleased to see I'm not alone."_

 _"You dare destroy my school, pineapple-head?"_

 _"Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, please stop!"_

 _Hmm… If I go in, maybe he might follow. Oh, well, YOLO._

Jeff knocked down the door. In front of him stood Mukuro, Hibari, and Tsuna.

"Ah, Jeff-kun." the boss, Tsuna, greeted "Have you seen the others yet?"

"No, but I do know this place." Then, noticing that they both have a note in their hands, "You all got a note." he frowned, then lowered his voice. "No matter what… Do. Not. Look. Back."

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"If you look at the Slenderman for too long, they say you, how do I put it… die."

"Oh." Tsuna solemnly replied.

"Slenderman?" Hibari asked. "Is that what this stupid monster is called?"

"Well…" Jeff paused. "It's the one that looks like a man, but he's very tall, wears a suit and tie, and he has no facial features."

"So it's more like an abomination." Mukuro commented.

"Pretty much."

"We've got the notes, but what happens now?" Tsuna blurted.

"How many do you have?" Jeff asked with a question.

Everyone laid out their notes, and there were five.

"Now what?" Mukuro questioned.

"Now…" Jeff paused. "We wait for the others."


	13. A Little Bit of Hope

Sorry guys for the really late entry. I've been really busy (u know tests assignments...) and to thank u for ur patience, an extra long chapter! and I have decided to put in a mystery pairing !(hint : it's boy X boy so if you don't like it, leave it)

Jane opened her eyes and looked ahead. She found herself in a tunnel and saw the starlight illuminating the trees and the rocks. She stepped forward, careful not to trip on any rocks. Her foot kicked something, and out of curiosity, she picked it up, finding a torch, with only half-battery left. She switched it on, and the flickering light cast dancing shadows on the hard ground. She spun on her heel and faced the torch to find a note stuck on to the metal wall. Her hand kissed the cold metal as she picked up the note.

Suddenly a loud noise rang in her ears-

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Jane knew that "BOOM" is never a good thing unless its in a good song, so she sprinted.

Soon, sweat was trickling down her cheeks, and her breath turned into little clouds of vapour as she puffed and puffed.

A torn down building loomed over her, casting yet another shadow.

Her gut feeling told her to go inside and she found her rival, as well as the hosts that she met earlier that week.

"Hey" Jeff greeted. Jane uttered a soft growl. How dare he change her for the worse, and still act like he's her best friend!?

She charged at Jeff only to be stopped by Tsuna, who stepped in front of her.

"Stop, stop!" he screamed. "We don't know who brought us against our will, and it's our job to find out who that person was. Right now the worst thing that we could do is start fighting because if we do we'll be stuck here forever and ever!"

Tsuna was panting after that heated rant. Jeff, Jane, Hibari and Mukuro were stunned at Tsuna's sudden and rare change of attitude.

"Hmm…Tsunayoshi-kun is right." Mukuro said, turning to Hibari "We all should settle our differences if we're gonna make it out of here alive."

Turning to Hibari, he extended his hand.

"Hmph" Hibari grunted then looked up to Mukuro "For now." he replied. Mukuro blinked his eyes in confusion. Did Hibari just _smile_? He blinked again and saw Hibari's cold expression again.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he snapped.

Then all of a sudden, a roar shook the building and a familiar long haired figure appeared at the door.

"VOI! YOU STINKY BRATS BETTER HAVE A REASON AS TO WHY WE'RE AT THIS CRAPPY FOREST!"

"Oi, scum, keep it down." Another voice said from beside him

"Squalo and Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed "Kinda surprised you made it."

"Did you find a note?" Jeff's tone was serious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A NOTE!?"

"You dropped this, cuss breath." Xanxus said. He held up two notes.

"VOOO-!"

"Shut up, brat."

Squalo followed Xanxus' order and stayed quiet.

"OK, we need eight notes to stay safe and get out of here…" Jane paused, "at least for a short time while we find who set us up for this." She added.

Everyone except Squalo, whose note Xanxus had, put down their notes.

All of a sudden, the scribbled ink on the notes started to glow brighter and brighter in the darkened room. Tsuna cringed as the notes started to glow with the light of the sun, and turn into a sharp ebony blade.

On the blade, each letter in different hand writing, read:

I WAS MADE…

Jane flipped it over with a flick of her foot.

TO DESTROY THE MONSTER.

Hibari's face displayed a ghost of a hopeful smile. Finally he would be able to kill whatever was threatening to destroy his school.

"I have an idea"

Hibari whipped his head to see who it was. Mukuro smiled at him, his mismatched eyes glinting with discovery. He picked up his trident and detached the head, replacing it with the black blade.

Hibari stared at him, noticing a strange feeling stir within.

"Hey, Hibari, are you OK? You look kinda red." Tsuna asked.

"Shut up, Tuna-fish; I don't understand this shit and neither will you." Hibari snapped back.

"O…K…" Tsuna walked away.

"Finished!" Mukuro held up the trident above his head.

"Ready, everyone?" Tsuna asked

"Yep" Jeff and Jane agreed.

"VOOOI! I AM PUMPED!" Squalo roared

"Let's get this over and done with." Xanxus huffed.

"Dibs on the blade wielding." Mukuro called.

Hibari simply nodded.

"Let's go kick some Slenderman butt!" Tsuna said, his dying will flame flickering on his ring.


	14. Vongola, Fight!

Tsuna has been in this situation before. It was right before Oniisan's battle for the Sun Ring. Thinking about him, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and the others made his heart ache, but it fuelled his determination.

Everyone was huddled in a circle, even Squalo and Xanxus.

"OK, everyone, you know what to do. Mukuro, you take the lead." Tsuna said.

"Cool, can I pos-"

"No possession, just real leading."

"Oh, alright…"

"So," Tsuna said "Any final words before we start?"

"Only two." Mukuro replied.

"And what are they?"

"VONGOLA, FIGHT!" Mukuro cheered.

"FIGHT!" Everyone echoed.

The huddle broke up and ran for the door. Mukuro kicked it down, and the group ran out, weapons at the ready.

Tsuna walked out of the building and came out into the forest, all by himself. Sure enough, the Slenderman followed him. High above, on a branch, Hibari looked down, seeing the predator track it's seemingly unwitting prey. Then he looked ahead, and saw Mukuro give the signal.

"Hold it…"

"Hold it…"

"NOW!"

Everyone leapt from the branches, and targeted the Slenderman: Jeff and Jane with their knives, Hibari with his tonfa, Squalo with his sword. Mukuro lagged behind, as a strategic move.

"Don't look him in the face!" Jeff said.

"Will do!" Tsuna replied.

Mukuro looked for an opening… and bingo!

"Everyone, scatter!" Mukuro called, then ran at a very surprised Slenderman.

He stabbed the _naginata_ 's blade into the Slenderman's chest, blood spurting out of the cut. He felt time slow down and bend as he stabbed further into the bullseye of his target.

 _This must have been how he must have stalked us all. He's a time traveller._

Then another voice in his head said

 _Correction: He_ was _a time traveller._

Soon, he saw the Slenderman glow brighter and brighter until the light engulfed them all.


	15. The Operator

HIBARI'S POV

I opened my eyes. The bright light still lingered, but not from that abomination the pineapple head killed.

I groaned at the intense headache striking my temple.

 _Where's the pineapple head? Where is the tuna? Where am I?_

I squinted and the bright light came into focus. Soon, I saw specks of blue, brown, and black, which turned into my so-called comrades.

Then all of a sudden -

3RD PERSON POV

"My, my, looks like the skylark just woke up!"

"Nngh… who are you and what are you doing to me!?" Hibari grunted.

"Welcome to Melone Base, Kyoya-kun! I'm Byakuran Gesso, you know, the person you sparred with last week! Remember?" "Byakuran…Gesso…" Hibari struggled against the chains holding him against the vertical bed. "Come… here… and… fight me… like a man!"

"Sure!" Byakuran replied, picking up the nearby scalpel and stabbing it into Hibari's right arm. Not able to hold back his pain, he let out a strangled grunt.

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried desperately from the other side of the room.

Normally, it would be Tsuna who would say something like that but everyone was surprised to see it was, in fact, Mukuro.

His face was shining with sweat and blood trickled down his wrists, onto the bed and down onto the floor, from the chafing handcuffs.

"Ahh, Mukuro-kun, that's adorable," Byakuran purred. "but I don't think that it's necessary considering you will all die tonight!" he grinned like a Cheshire Cat, white teeth showing.

Suddenly…

"Nobody messes with my famiglia!" Tsuna cried, and instantly slipped into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He has mastered this skill only a few weeks ago, yet he is using it to his full potential. His chains broke free, and in the space of a few seconds, he tore away the others' handcuffs painlessly.

In a short time, everyone grabbed their weapons, even Xanxus, who found his double pistols.

'VOOOOIII!" Squalo roared, raising his sword in the air, "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Byakuran held up a white, old-fashioned flintlock with small gold orchids creeping up the handle and onto the barrel.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't go down with a fight." Byakuran smirked, and shot the bullet at no-one in particular.

HIBARI'S POV

BANG!

The noise shook my sensitive ears and sent a pulse of pain in my head. Soon my ears adjusted.

I found my tonfa, then came into true, predatory focus. There we go; my target, Byakuran Gesso.

"Where was I…?" I paused, "Right. Come and fight me like a man"

Letting out a lupine snarl, I ran, feeling my feet thump on the floor like the heartbeat of the earth.

My forearm bore the strength behind the tonfa as I struck, and the albino blocked me with the flintlock. The albino pushed back with rather surprising strength. With lightning speed, Tsuna dug his fist into Byakuran's face, and cried, "Jeff! Now!"

The boy with the singed hair (who I now realised was Jeff) flicked out his knife and drove it through Byakuran's heart. His blood stained his white jacket, blooming like one final flower. He was shocked, of course, but he had the strength to shoot one last bullet, which he did.

The bullet soared at high speed. I managed to dodge it, that girl with the mask behind me managed to dodge it, and Squalo, who was behind her, managed to dodge it. Only one person at the back didn't manage.

The bullet hit Mukuro square in the chest, and both him and Byakuran fell limp onto the ground, both of them a bloody mess.

Looking at the dead body with a massive bloodstain, pain wrenched at my chest. It's strange. I felt like I was the one being shot. Looking down at my chest, I found not a drop of blood. Then I realised, Mukuro Rokudo… was dead.

Why am I feeling so regretful because the man who put my beautiful school at risk died?

Why am I feeling so broken?

Then I realised…

…I've loved him all this time.


	16. The Stranger At The Funeral

Sunlight shone through the cathedral's stained glass windows, making the halls glow with an ethereal beauty. The whole Vongola Family - Tsuna, his annoying right hand man, that baseball freak, and that rather loud boxer, even that bratty kid, Lambo - was here. All except one person.

 _Are you sure he isn't here?_

 _Yes I'm sure._

Hibari glanced at the coffin on the altar, which had a photo standing on top of it. It was a photo of Mukuro.

He heard a sob echo around the halls of the cathedral. A little surprised, he turned around to see Chrome. Of course, his surprise waned as he saw the tears fall down the purple haired girl's cheeks. Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko were trying desperately to console her. It was lucky that he taught her to be stronger and use her own powers… otherwise she would've died too.

The voice faded into the background, as Hibari felt a hollowness and regret he rarely felt, and now the world seemed grey and depthless. The man he loved was dead, and is now erased from the face of this planet.

All of a sudden he felt someone put a note in his hand in one swift movement. He unfolded the note.

 _Bathrooms, now._

"OK," Hibari muttered under his breath "I must be going insane."

He followed the instruction on the note. After all, what's there to lose?

In his normal aloof fashion he got up and headed up to the bathrooms.

Hibari opened the door and went into the empty bathrooms, that is, until he heard the voice.

"I've been expecting you" the voice said.

He turned around to see a complete stranger, staring him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Hibari growled, "And why are you wasting my time?"

"You may not know me now, but you may have known me before"

He spoke the way Mukuro spoke before he… no… Hibari could not bring himself to think that.

He looked the stranger in the eye, and he swore that he saw Mukuro's mismatched gaze staring back.

"I've always been one for illusions, but what you just saw was the real thing."

 _Of course!_ Hibari thought, _He must have made an illusion of himself._

Hibari punched Mukuro in the face.

"How dare you do that, and waste my time with this fucking funeral?"

"Well, I think that's awfully -"

Hibari then pressed his lips to Mukuro, who was obviously shocked… at first.

"…nice of you." Mukuro finished, smiling, as Hibari pulled away.

"Now you know I love you, right?"

"You _were_ the reason that I put 'myself' in front of you" Mukuro replied, then changed into the real Mukuro he knew.


End file.
